


i wanted you

by sungiegoose



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiegoose/pseuds/sungiegoose
Summary: Felix can't sleep. He wants to be held. By not by just anyone. He wants Changbin, the boy who has occupied his heart since day one. But Changbin only loves him platonically...right?Alternatively,Felix and Changbin are cuties feat. attempted humor
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	i wanted you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So my last work was received nicely and I wanted to post something a bit different! This time, a lot softer and lighter. I wrote this as a stress reliever and I really hope you all enjoy it!

Felix isn’t sure what gets into him but he’s struck by a sudden urge to be held. It’s more than an urge. It’s a need. Something he has to fulfill in order to keep going on with his life. The thing is; he doesn’t want to be held by just anybody. He knows that Hyunjin will cuddle him and let him sleep in his lap with no questions asked. Hell, Chris would too. He knows that more than half the boys would happily pull him into their arms and let him live there as long as he wants. But he doesn’t want just any one of those boys. 

Felix wants Changbin.

Yes, haha. Big surprise there, bet you weren’t expecting that one. 

But here’s the thing: Changbin sees Felix platonically. And Felix…he’s always liked Changbin. He’s just so cool. So good at rapping. So kind. So attractive. When Felix got Changbin to kiss his cheek for that penalty, hope got built up. Changbin stuck to Felix after that and whenever Felix would ask, a kiss was planted on his cheek. But as time went on, Changbin got just as close to everyone else. When Felix saw the rapper trying to plant a kiss on Jeongin, he felt a pang in his chest. When Minho laid on his stomach, Felix's turned. And during the filming of I Am You, Felix almost cried at the sight of Changbin passed out on Hyunjin’s lap, the rapper’s face buried in the taller boy’s neck and arms wrapped around each other.

Despite the nerves, Felix decides to seek Changbin out anyway. Why not? They’re groupmates and it’s not weird to want to spend some time together. They are close, after all. Even after all this time, they’ve kept up a very solid friendship. Felix stands from his spot on the couch and walks straight into the room Changbin shares with Chris. Since it’s late on a Thursday night, Chris is at the studio, most likely doing his weekly vlive for Stay. 

The door creeks a little bit when he opens it. “Hyung?” 

There’s no answer at first and Felix assumes that the rapper must have gone to sleep. It is close to one at this point, so it’s not unreasonable. He turns the knob, preparing to close the door.

“Who’s there?” his voice is husky and it would be a lie to say that it didn’t do things to the boy's poor Australian heart.

“Changbinnie-hyung?” Felix’s voice comes out softly, bordering on timid.

“Felix?” Changbin sits up as Felix opens the door wider.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were sleeping.”

“I’m not, what’s up?” He moves to sit cross-legged on the bed. Felix just stands there.

“Oh, uh, I can’t sleep…” The dancer's face reddens, “I, uh, I wanted you.” There’s a pause as his sentence hangs in the air. Then the panic sets in. “Not like that, oh my god, hyung I’m sorry. I meant that I wanted to be with you- no, wow, I mean that-"

“Do you wanna sleep here tonight?” Changbin's voice cuts of his nervous rambling.

“Yes please.” God, Felix really loves Changbin. He starts off by sitting next to the other boy, their knees brushing as they sit beside one another. Felix tries not to notice how Changbin doesn’t scoot away. He tries not to notice how Changbin’s hand is just there resting right beside his own. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” 

“I don’t know. I was cold and I just feel a bit…empty? Like, that weird in-between of feeling nothing and everything all at once.” The freckled boy lets it out in one breath, not bothering to consider how much sense his sentence really makes.

But as usual, Changbin understands perfectly. Not just what he said but what he meant. The needs that he implied. This boy knows, he gets it all, just based off those two short sentences. 

He’s the first to lay down, stretching his legs past Felix’s small body. “Come here,” his arms are spread out for Felix to crawl into and he wishes he wasn’t so excited about that. Warmth envelops his heart as soon as the older boy's strong arms lock around the dancer’s waist, settling their bodies into this new position; Felix’s back against Changbin’s chest, with the latter resting his chin on Felix's shoulder, their legs tangled and bent. 

“Lixie?”

“Yes, hyung?” there’s a tap on Felix’s hand, he spreads his fingers for Changbin’s to lace through. 

“I’m gonna tell you something.” 

Felix is confused. “okay?” 

“Hey, I’m serious. Just listen, okay?” The way his voice doesn’t hint at any emotion whatsoever has Felix wishing he could read minds. His stomach twists and his heart begins to race. 

“Okay, hyung.” 

The fingers tangled with his tighten as the arms wrapped around his middle bring him even closer to Changbin's warmth. Felix decides that whatever this serious thing is, it’s worth dealing with since it’s letting him be held so tightly. 

“You know that our team comes first to me, right? Like, I couldn’t let anything get in the way of that.”

“Uh huh…” The good feeling he has goes away.

“And you know that all our members are like brothers to me?” Ouch. 

“Of course.” His voice sounds even despite the tears that are pooling in his eyes.

“Okay. Well. Fuck. This is hard to say. I don’t know how to word it.” 

“Just say it, it’s okay. I can handle it, I promise.” Felix doesn’t want his hyung to feel uncomfortable or sad. In fact, he wants to make sure that Changbin is always at peak comfort and happiness. He’ll sacrifice himself if he has to.

“Are you sure?” His voice sounds tight. Like it’s being forced out. 

“Hyung, are you mad at me? Did I do something? Oh my god, are you guys kicking me out?” Felix feels all the panic bubble and pour over, spilling onto everything. In spite of himself, he pushes further into Changbin, wanting more comfort than before.

“No no, Lix, no. It’s not anything like that at all.” This brings the boil back to a simmer, the anxiety still there. 

“Then…what is it?” This time, Felix is sure that his voice is timid. 

“Felix…I like you. Well, more than like you, really. I don’t see you as a brother. I want more than a brotherly relationship. I want more than friendship.” Changbin’s voice is soft and sweet in Felix’s ear and it takes a moment to process that this is really happening. 

“Really?” He starts turning, wanting to see him.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’m a bad hyung-" Changbin's eyebrows are knitted together and his mouth is forming the smallest pout. Felix brings his free hand up to the older boy’s thin cheek and runs his thumb along his jawline. 

“Changbin-hyung, I really like you too.” His voice is nothing more than a whisper.

“Really?” 

“Oh no, I just said it for fun- yes really!” Felix jokes, now feeling ten times lighter than he was two minutes ago.

“You shit.” But then Changbin is bringing his arms around Felix, pulling the smaller boy into his chest and keeping him there for a few beats before easing up just enough so that they can meet eyes. Felix leans in first. 

Their lips meet and it’s the softest, sweetest kiss either have ever experienced. When they part, they’re both grinning.

“Felix, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Yes, hyung.” Felix giggles, giddy and high off the feeling of Changbin's lips against his own. He kisses his lips once more, excited that he can do that now.

“But if you try to make anything you rapped about in “Wow” a reality, I’m leaving you and taking the children.” There's a squeeze on Felix's waist, accompanied by the most beautiful chuckle.

"Of course, baby." Felix could die of happiness.


End file.
